


You Can Run Away With Me

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, I Tried, based on a spotify playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: “Hey Kobes?” She whispered. “Do you think we could run away?”~Sometimes life is too hard
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You Can Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypher_snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypher_snake/gifts).



> Title taken from Summertime by My Chemical Romance

The Trans Am door slammed closed, causing everyone inside to jump. The Girl stomped inside, throwing her neon blue and pink coat onto a table. She sunk into a booth, sighing with her head in her hands.

Everyone shared nervous looks, The Girl was always so lighthearted, it was almost uncanny. She always saw the good in everything, something the ‘joys thought would’ve been ruined if that night in the City had gone wrong. 

“What’s going on darlin?” Party asked as they uncurled themselves from the booth they were sharing with Ghoul, Jet, and Mad.

“Nothing,” She muttered, shaking her head.

“Hmm, doesn’t seem like nothing.” Party looked sadly at her, remembering when she was younger and just holding her close helped.

“Is Kobra here?” She finally raised her head, showing off her streaked makeup and tired eyes. 

Party shared a look with Ghoul and Jet. “I think so, he should be in the back. He said something about talking to Cherri.”

The Girl got up shakily, laying her head gently on Party’s shoulder. They pulled her close for a moment, then released her.

She wandered into the back, stopping at the door of Kobra’s room. She didn’t want to bug him, but she knew he would be able to help. As she stood there, contemplating going in, the door slowly opened, revealing a smiling Kobra.

“Hey Girlie” He said softly, opening the door for her to come in. “I just told Cherri that we might drop by tomorrow, what do you think?”

She nodded, curling up on his bed. Kobra sat down next to her, running his hand over her hair. 

“Hey Kobes?” She whispered. “Do you think we could run away?”

“Of course, when do you want to go?” He grinned, looking around his room, deciding what to bring.

Ever since the night of the City break in, The Four had been on the run. The Girl had gone to WKIL more times than she could count, hoping and praying they would make it back. Every time, she would sit with Show Pony and Cherri, listening to the radio for any news. 

If there wasn’t enough time to get to WKIL, Kobra would drive her away from danger on 27. Because of this, they grew closer. Whenever either of them felt overwhelmed, they would run away from the others and take a break. It had helped Kobra’s anger issues and had given The Girl something she could always believe in.

“As soon as possible. I need a break”

~

It was a few hours later when they finally stopped at an abandoned house. They had found it early on, and had been fixing it up whenever they stopped by.

The Girl jumped off 27 and followed Kobra into the house. Nothing had been disturbed, so they knew it hadn’t been raided. 

They climbed the stairs up to the attic, and pulled out the mats they had stashed.

“So, I assume visiting Newsie didn’t go well?” Kobra asked, as he finished with the mats.

“It was awful,” She sighed, flopping down and looking at the ceiling. “I had flashbacks to the City.”

“What kind?” Kobra frowned, nervously. No one knew how much she remembered from her time in Battery City.

“I remembered The Director, and how I almost lost you all. I broke down and left Hyperthrust, I may have yelled at Newsie. I don’t remember now.”

He sat down next to her, holding a hand out for her. She took his hand, as he said “We will always be here for you Girlie, even if we had been ghosted that day, we would be here. When you first came to us, we made a promise that we wouldn’t leave you”

She smiled gently, causing him to smile back, “Lets keep running.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
